Winning at Everything
by MissTLock
Summary: NEWTs weren't the only problem James faced the last term of Seventh year. He had wanted to go out with a bang anyway. Knocking up the Head Girl probably counted. For the Nine Month Challenge at HPFC forum. JamesII/OFC
1. M1: James Wins at Life

**Summary: **NEWTs weren't the only problem James faced the last term of Seventh year. He had wanted to go out with a bang anyway. Knocking up the Head Girl probably counted. Nine Month Challenge at HPFC forum. JamesII/OFC

As I have an obsession with Pregnancy (and two cousins who were teen mothers) I like to make sure everything is totally correct. This doesn't mean I won't make mistakes. But I'll research. There'll be ten chapters, because, technically, there are ten months to pregnancy. Just like you're two weeks preggers before you even have sex. Yeah. I don't know either.

Chapter lengths will fluctuate wildly. Chapter two is over a thousand words more than this.

I think I got the year right. Fingers crossed. Math isn't actually my strong suit, even if I like it. Haha.

**Warnings**: Mentions of sex (duh), underage drinking (They're of age in the Wizarding World, but meh), mild language, and pregnancy lingo.

* * *

**Winning at Everything **

**Chapter One: James Wins at Life **

_Month One: Two Weeks Pregnant – November 22, 2021 – Date of Conception _

James pumped a fist in the air as the common room roared. While he wished he could say that Gryffindor had crushed Slytherin, they had only won by a hundred points. That was his brother's doing, he knew. Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, and Jack Bobbin were a force of nature on the pitch, and Jerry Nott was no slouch when it came to hunting for the snitch.

That didn't matter, though. They had won, and James had bragging rights for a while yet. His team was the best that it had ever been and Gryffindor was going for the cup. His brother could take it another year.

Most of the night was a blur of talking, laughing, and joking around with the people of his house. William Creevey had slipped in some firewhiskey and the older years were taking advantage of it, James included. How the sixth year had gotten it was something James would never know. The guy had connections.

The night lead him to sitting next to Cora Bobbin, his girlfriend. He and the usually quiet girl had gotten together the beginning of sixth year when she had tried to take points off of him for being out after curfew. James really couldn't help laughing when she had stuttered at him, "Y- you're not supposed to, to be out this late, James P- Potter!" He'd felt bad afterward, but the girl had had a good sense of humor about the whole thing. That's what he liked about her.

"So the Head Girl's _drinking_. Shame on you Cora. I thought you were supposed to set an example for the impressionable younger students," James drawled, curling an arm around her shoulders. Two and a half glasses of firewhiskey under his belt and the world felt a little rosy.

Cora turned to him with a sloppy smile. "I'm just a teen, James, and there's alcohol. I'm Head Girl, not Wonder Woman." Brown eyes crinkled with her smile. James mirrored her look and pressed a short kiss to her lips. "I did get you, though. That's gotta make me super in some way."

He grinned and pressed his forehead to hers. "Super beautiful, amazing, and wonderful." Cora pulled back and gave him a shocked look. James blinked at the sudden change, wondering what he could have said. She wasn't the type to take things the wrong way and blow them out of proportions.

"James Potter, you're just trying to get me into bed with you, aren't you?"

"Wha- No! Well, I mean, if you want, but- I wasn't! I swear!" James protested.

Cora bent at the waist, forehead touching James's knee. When he heard her laughing, he blushed, but grinned at the same time. She pushed blonde hair from her face and sat up, then James stole a kiss. He heard her giggle quietly, relaxing a bit when her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"You can so try to get me into bed with you," she whispered to him.

James smirked. "We're Gryffindors, Cor. There is no try, there's only wining." He stood, sweeping her up into his arms. Cora let out a small shriek of laughter that made a couple people glance their way. No one commented when James carried her up to the dorms.

No one really commented when James walked her to the girl's dorm entrance the next morning either.

Life was good.


	2. M2: Cora Wins at Christmas Presents

Fun Fact: While writing this chapter I listened to Can't Fight This Feeling from the Rock of Ages Soundtrack on repeat. I regret nothing. ;D

Also, I swear none of these people are alcoholics. You're just catching them at the wrong times. Promise. There's a mention of once-sided AlScor in this chapter, but it's just used as a joke, so you can ignore it.

**Disclaimer**: I forgot this last chapter! OH NO. Well, I do not own Harry Potter. Really. I do own Cora, but I'm willing to share. Promise.

* * *

**Winning at Everything**

**Chapter Two: Cora Wins at Christmas Presents **

_Month Two: Seven Weeks Pregnant – December 27, 2021_

James had only been to Cora's home three times. It wasn't that her parents didn't like him, but her brothers weren't his biggest fans. Trevor Bobbin had been four years ahead of them in Hogwarts in Hufflepuff and hadn't really liked any of James's old pranks. Jack Bobbin, friends with his brother or not, was a Slytherin and didn't want his big sister messing around with a Quidditch rival. It made visits awkward and Cora had mostly visited with the Potters and Weasleys instead.

James had been understandably confused and slightly delighted when Cora had invited him over two days after Christmas. He hoped she had liked the present he had sent her. There had been a lot of thought put into it. He'd practically melted when he had seen she had gotten them both tickets to see the Falmouth Falcons during the summer.

Since James had taken after his father with reacting horrible with floo travel, it wasn't a surprise that he stumbled quite a bit after being spat out of the fire place. What was a surprise was Trevor Bobbin pulling him up by the collar of his jumper and pulling him close to his face.

Trevor had been the most accepting of Cora and James, so it was a bit of a shock to see twenty-one year old look so harsh towards him. "You do one tiny thing to hurt my little sister, Potter and not even your famous daddy can save you. Understand?"

James's eyebrows rose. It had a been a long time since someone had mentioned his father in a threat against him. "Er, I understand." He did, kind of. If anyone ever hurt Lily, it would be a long time until a body would be found.

The older male pushed him away. "Good. Cora's in the dining room. I'll be right here the whole time, so don't try anything." Then he folded his arms across his chest and became silent.

James was beginning to get a little nervous.

Nervous turned into worried when he stepped into the large dining room. Cora sat at one of the many chairs at the table, munching on biscuits. What worried James was how tired she looked. There were bags under her eyes and a look that said she had been sick recently. Unlike the other times he had seen her at her home, she was wearing a large gray t-shirt and long red pajama bottoms, while her hair was pulled up into a sloppier bun than usual. There was something wrong with Cora and James was immediately concerned.

"Cora?" he called, walking towards her. He frowned when her head shot up and panic flashed across her face. It was gone in a instant, replaced by a sad look he couldn't place. "What's wrong?"

She motioned him to sit in the seat beside her. Once sitting, she leaned into his side and buried her face in his chest. There wasn't much James could do except hold her and worry. He loved the girl and felt a bit helpless since he didn't know what to do to make her feel better.

"It feels like everything's wrong," came her muffled reply.

Ice settled in his stomach. "Come on, not everything can be wrong, Cor." His hand traced circles over her back, while his chin rested on the top of her head. A bit of hair tickled his nose, but he didn't mind. "Slytherin hasn't won the House Cup yet, so that's still right. I also remembered to put my shirt on the right way this morning." His mind eased a bit when he felt her chuckle.

"I love you so much, James," she told him softly.

He took a deep breath. "Almost as much as I love you, Cora."

Cora pulled away and gave him a dead serious look. "I found out I'm pregnant."

It didn't make sense at first. Just a jumble of words that held no meaning. His mind struggled and stumbled over the words for a long moment.

"Wh- Pregnant?" Did his voice just crack?

Cora hugged herself. "Yeah. I found out yesterday."

"H-How are you pregnant?" Cora gave him a look. If he couldn't see her shaking he would have actually thought she was angry. "I- The Quidditch party?" When did his voice get so pathetically weak? He was a Potter; he was strong than that.

She nodded. "This is why I shouldn't drink. I forget important things like clothes and contraceptive charms," she said in one breath.

James let out a breathless laugh. He didn't think he would ever forget the end of the year party in sixth year where Cora had drank too much and left the bathroom without a shirt. She'd been saved by Samantha Thomas before she could catch too much attention. James had been too busy laughing. Fred had gotten a picture for him.

James had always known laughter made the world better, and this time was no exception. He pulled Cora into a hug. "Everything's going to be okay. The world needs more Potters."

Cora's answering chuckle was wet. "You're amazing James."

"It runs in my family."

Later James walked Cora up to her room, then made his way to the fireplace to floo home. Trevor was gone from the room, but James didn't question where he had gone. When he picked up the floo powder, he swore he meant to say "Grimmauld Place." Instead "Lupin Cottage" slipped out of his mouth and he was spun away.

Teddy Lupin was relaxing in the sitting room when James stumbled out of the floo. He gave James a curious look, probably wondering what the seventeen year old was doing at his house unannounced. It wasn't unusual for one of the Potter siblings to stop by randomly, James more often than most.

James took a moment to straighten his clothes and right his glasses before blurting out, "Cora's pregnant."

The silence was thick as amber eyes locked onto hazel. Teddy finally responded. "You're not serious?"

James gave a halfhearted smile and fell into an armchair. "My middle name's Sirius." He put his head in his hands and laughed weakly. He was pretty sure he could fall apart a little bit at the moment. There was no one he had to be strong for in Teddy's cottage. "Where's Victoire?"

"She's out with Dominique. What do you mean 'Cora's pregnant'?" Teddy asked. The man sat up straight, no longer looking relaxed.

James sent him a sharp look. "What do you think I mean? Cora's _pregnant_. With my kid. A baby."

Teddy's turquoise hair faded to light gray. "You couldn't just have a normal time at Hogwarts, could you? Harry's going to have a heart attack, and Ginny will kill you, you know that right?"

James laughed a little hysterically. "Oh hell, I have to tell my parents." He hadn't even thought of that. His mother really would kill him.

"Didn't I teach you charms for this kind of thing?" Teddy ran a hand through his hair, making gray bleed back into turquoise.

James shrugged. "Creevey smuggled in some firewhiskey. We forgot about it."

"We'll tell Harry first. He'll be able to calm down Ginny enough so that she'll only maim you," Teddy told him. It seemed the older man was becoming more lighthearted by the moment. Good for Teddy; James was seconds from freaking out. "I'll go floo him."

"_Now_?" James voice did crack with that.

Teddy stood with a smile. "We'll tell him when you're freaking out. He'll feel more sorry for you and the punishment won't be so bad. Haven't you learned anything?"

Hours later James was sitting in the unused flat above Weasley Wizard Wheezes. His dad, Uncle Ron, Teddy, Granddad Arthur, and Uncle George were with him, sitting around a table and playing muggle poker. Arthur was the only sober one, but ironically the one who had lost the most.

After Teddy and James had told Harry and the elder Potter had calmed down, Teddy and Harry had gathered the people in the room. Mostly it was to help James _and_ Harry relax from the news. James had been told by his father it was the last time in a long while that James would be able to do something like that, and was obligated as a father who loved him to make sure he got one last night before his mother grounded him until his child was eighteen.

"At least Mum'll be happy," Ron slurred. He was amazingly good at the poker game despite being one of the drunkest. "Her first Great Grandchild."

Teddy, hair black to show solidarity with the Potters in the room, pressed his face into the table. "I swear every time I'm at the Burrow she gives me these _looks_ like I should have already had eight kids. I'm twenty-four. That's not _possible_."

"Hey, I was twenty-three? No, four, twenty-four when I had James," Harry pointed out in defense.

Arthur patted Teddy on the back. "Molly just wants more babies around the house. Don't think much of it."

"Happy Christmas Grandma, I'm preg- Er, my girlfriend's preg- pregnant!" James stuttered out, caught between groaning and laughing. "I always wanted to graduate Hogwarts with a bang."

"I think that's the problem, James. Too much banging," George commented through snickers. James hit his head on the table in front of him, mirroring Teddy.

Harry groaned and took a large gulp of the liquor in his glass. "I really don't need to think 'bout that any more than I have to, George." He gave a blurry stern look at James. "At least I don't have to worry about Al getting a girl pregner- pregnant while still in school. It's because I didn't name him after a ma- maraker- a troublemaker."

James laughed loudly. "Dad, you'll never have to worry about Al kn- knocking up a girl. He's too b- busy checking out M- Malfoy's ass." Ron spit out his drink, George choked on his, Arthur made a high pitched sound, and Teddy laughed just as loudly as James.

Harry had a horrified look on his face. "Where did I go wrong with my brats- er, kids?" He looked to Ron. "I could understand if he wants blokes, but... but a _Malfoy_. I'm going to have nightmares."

Ron shook his head. "I don' know, mate. Ask 'Mione. She knows _everything_."

Harry nodded in agreement. "She does, doesn't she? Why isn't she hear with us?"

"Cause Hermione'd be forcing us to take sobering draughts," George told them. He threw an arm around Arthur's shoulders. "That's why I love you, Dad."

A wave of something like nostalgic depression flooded over James. He looked to his father and blinked against tears that felt like they would come up at any moment. "You're the greatest, Dad. I want to be just like you and Granddad Arthur to my kid."

Harry looked at his son and blinked his own eyes like he was keeping back his tears. "You'll be a great dad, James." He threw his own arm around his son's shoulders.

Despite both of them being completely drunk, James almost believe him.


	3. M3: James Wins at Family

I'm on the fence with how I feel about this chapter. I really like it, but I don't know if anyone else will. So, since I'm so nervous about it, I'll post it early. Yay? Also, this is the longest chapter so far. That probably won't change until the last chapter.

Thank you my "followers" (that's just a weird term for me. Alert List people?) and reviewer! Group hug!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling claims that. It's better that way, though. Harry probably would have had ten more kids. Poor guy. But I claim Cora and the majority of her family. Not her last name, though.

* * *

**Winning at Everything **

**Chapter Three: James Wins at Family**

_Month Three: Eleven Weeks – January 24, 2022 to January 26, 2022_

James knew they probably should have gone to bed a couple hours ago. He wasn't making any headway studying for charms, and he was moderately sure Cora was sleeping with her eyes open. She had been on the same page of her potions book for far longer than was needed.

He looked over Cora and stopped at her stomach. James stared for minutes before lightly poking the spot he was staring at. "That's the baby?"

Cora sat down her book, showing a blush coloring her cheeks. She traced a circle over the very slightly rounded skin of her abdomen. "Yeah. I thought it was fat for a while, but..." She shrugged from her lying position on the sofa.

James pulled himself to his knees and looked down at the spot again. He pulled up her shirt and tilted his head. "You can't really see the roundness from the front." He narrowed his eyes. "Can I talk to it?"

"I-" Cora's hand caressed the spot again. "I guess. I always talked to Aunt Melinda's belly when she was pregnant with Darren."

James sat back on his heels. "It seems kind of awkward right now to talk to it. It's too small. You've got a baby flavored Every Flavor Bean in there or something."

He grinned when Cora giggled. "That is really creepy, James."

"I'd eat some Cora flavored beans right now," James told her with a leer.

Cora laughed. "That's flattering from the guy who likes dirt flavored beans." She raised herself up on her elbows and gave him a smirk. "Then again, you're weird."

"I'm not weird. I'm eccentric." He pecked her on the lips and then pressed a kiss to her stomach. When he looked up her face was so red it blended in to the common room around them. "What?"

"N-Nothing. ...Just wondering if you want to sneak off to the prefect bathroom?" Cora grinned wickedly.

James matched it with one of his own. "Miss Head Girl is just a rule breaker in disguise aren't you?"

"It's not like you can get me pregnant again," Cora commented.

"Dude, you knocked up the Head Girl? You're my hero."

James and Cora both whipped their heads towards the common room entrance to see Fred Weasley standing there with a shocked grin. James almost cursed. He'd been avoiding telling the rest of his family until Easter. Albus and Lily knew, but they had been swore to secrecy by James and both their parents. Letting all of his cousins know was like letting all of Hogwarts know. There were so many of them that it would be only hours before the whole school knew. Cora didn't deserve so much attention so soon.

"I'm going to go to my dorm, James." With a quick kiss Cora was gone.

James turned to Fred, who turned back from watching Cora walk away. "Sorry I just ruined your night of naughty fun, mate. When were you going to let me know you're going to have a kid?" While casual, there was a hint of reproach in Fred's voice. James couldn't really blame him. Fred was his best friend and knew pretty much everything there was to know about James.

"I don't know. We were just trying to keep it quiet for a while," James told him. "The only people who know are the Uncles, Grandparents, and Albus and Lily. Cora's parents don't even know yet."

Fred raised his eyebrows. "I get it, mate. So is it a boy or a girl?" He grinned wide. It seemed Fred was going to take the news just like Albus had, which was a weird prospect to consider.

James chuckled. "I don't know yet. We've got another month or something until we can find out."

"Dude, you're going to have a kid. This will be awesome." Fred made a wide sweeping gesture with his hands. "Child of James Potter and the wildest Head Girl Hogwarts has ever had. That kid's going to be in detention for life."

James gave his own grin. "No, we'll teach it better than that. They'll learn to never get caught."

By lunch the next day the whole school knew about Cora's pregnancy. James wasn't sure how it got out. Fred swore he hadn't said a thing to anyone and James believed him. Cora had interrogated her brother between classes, while James had questioned Albus, but neither had told. It felt like an invisible train wreck had happened during the night and everyone had grabbed a piece of James and Cora's luggage instead of their own.

Lunch was had in the kitchens. The amount of pointed fingers and whispers were too much for both of them, so they had opted to eat somewhere else. The house elves didn't point and were polite and excited at the idea of serving James and Cora, who was adored by the elves. Apparently they liked pregnant women and knew how to handle the nausea that had been troubling Cora for weeks.

That's where Fred, Albus, and Jack found them. Albus put up the map he was carrying and slapped James on the back of the head.

"Nice to see you too, Al," James said with a frown.

Jack started gathering up the food sat in front of Cora into a basket, while Fred put his arm around Albus's shoulders. "James, we're going up to the Room," Fred told him.

James's stomach dropped. "The family's there, right?"

Albus rolled his eyes. "It was either that or keep saying 'no comment' every time they spoke to us."

"Which is actually really fun to watch," Jack told them. Cora gave him a smile. "Especially those blond twins. No wonder they were sorted into Hufflepuff."

James ran a hand over his face, then sent a sharp look to Fred and Albus. "You invited Lor and Ly? It'll be dinner before we can get them to stop talking." For having such an easy going mother, both Scamander twins were ruthless when trying to get information on something. They were first years, but still slightly scared James with how interested they were in things.

Albus just smirked, but Fred raised his hands in defense. "You know how they are. I was scared what they would do to me if we didn't invite them."

Albus snickered. "You two are pathetic."

James pushed Albus and laughed when he hit the wall. "The twins just like you for some strange reason." Albus just shrugged.

"Who will be there?" Cora asked, taking James's hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. His family was large, but they were pretty harmless. To her at least. James was pretty sure he would be hexed at least once.

Albus took on a thoughtful look. "Lily will be there with Hugo, the twins, Fred and Jack, of course. Then there's Lucy. Beware of Lucy, James; she's not happy with you. Louis is coming and he said he'd try to get Rose and Roxanne. I think that's all. Oh, I invited Scorpius, too."

"Of course you'd invite _Scorpius_," James teased. Fred and Jack laughed quietly into their hands.

Cora slapped both Jack and James on the shoulders. "I always forget how many cousins you have," she muttered.

It was Albus, who had just pushed down a blush, who leaned to look at Cora with a smile. "The only thing you have to worry about is the twins asking you too many questions and Lily and Rose hanging around you like house elves."

Cora smiled. "I guess it'll be nice. I've been surrounded by boys for a while." Which kind of made James feel bad. The only people who had known at school had been their siblings, and Cora and Lily weren't the types to seek out each other.

The door to the Room of Requirement was plain and unassuming. The Room itself looked like the living room of the Burrow. James knew at once that it had been Lily and Hugo who had designed the room. Lily would have wanted it to seem like they were really having a family discussion and Hugo probably just wanted to put everyone at ease. It more or less worked on everyone but Cora and James.

Three wands were instantly pointed in James's direction. Cora stepped in front of him as if to shield him. It made James's heart warm at the same time as it pounded in fear. She was _pregnant_, she couldn't just start jumping in front of spells for him!

James slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. Louis, ever the peacemaker, stepped beside them and raised his hands. "Hey girls, let's lower the wands. At least until we can get the truth."

"So, is it true?" Loran Scamander asked excitedly.

"Did you really get the Head Girl pregnant?" Lysander Scamander followed up for his twin, slightly more subdued.

"You know, I've been your girlfriend longer than I've been Head Girl," Cora muttered to James with a frown. It was all he could do not to grin.

Lucy put her hands on her hips after she lowered her wand. "Of course its true. James _would_ be stupid enough to do something like this." James ruefully wished that Lucy could have been as easy going as her sister. Molly had been great help in pranks, along with Dominique, when she had been in school.

"Hey, at least James is taking responsibility for it," Lily protested. That was his sister. She'd yell at him until she was blue in the face, but only she was allowed to.

Then things started to fall apart. It devolved into people debating his morals and whether or not he should be punished with spells or get a pat on the back for not acting immature. Only Scorpius, Jack, Cora, Louis, and himself hadn't gotten into the discussion yet. The way Scorpius was smirking, Louis was pinching the bridge of his nose, and Jack was gaping it wouldn't be them who broke it up.

It apparently wouldn't be James either. "Hey! I will take off points _right now_ if you don't sit down and SHUT UP!"

Everyone, even James, looked at Cora with wide eyes. Her brown eyes were narrowed and there was a hard expression on her face that James had only seen a few times and usually only after she had been at her parents for a long time. It was the first time he had ever heard her yell, if he didn't count quidditch matches. People sat down though.

He didn't mention the fact that her hand on his back was shaking, but he did hold her closer. "Now, if you all are done yelling about James's actions concerning _my_ uterus you might find out the truth."

Lorcan raised a hand. "What's a uterus?"

The next morning James woke up to Cora's head resting on his chest. The day before had gone somewhat okay, though he was a bit fearful of what Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf would do to him once the twins started asking uncomfortable questions. Cora had been nearly silent after her shouting, but had gotten along with Lily, Lucy, Rose, and Roxanne when they had cornered her with questions. James hadn't questioned it when Cora followed him up to his dorm and had fallen asleep immediately.

After he had woken her up and gotten dressed, they walked down to breakfast. James had tried to steer Cora towards the kitchens, but she had been stubborn about wanting to eat in the Great Hall. It was really her decision. He could handle the stares even if he didn't like them, he was Harry Potter's son after all, but Cora wasn't as used to them. She had told him it was practice and he couldn't deny her.

Fred, Rose, Roxanne, Lily, and Hugo sat with them at the Gryffindor table. So when the mail started coming in, James was okay with leaving her to go talk to Louis. His family would distract her and protect her from obnoxious gossips.

"Hey, Louis. Can I talk to you for a bit?" James asked.

Louis waved to his friends and turned to James with a questioning look. "Sure, here or...?"

James shook his head. "Here's okay. You still do prefect rounds, right?"

"Yeah, every Monday at eleven," Louis responded.

James snapped his fingers. "Great! I knew you were the right one. See, Cora does rounds at midnight every Monday. You don't have to every night, but once and a while do you think you could walk with Cora during her rounds? I don't like the idea of her being out there alone, you know?" James was also going to try and get Scorpius on board for it despite the Malfoy's study habits that Albus had complained about.

Louis gave a bright smile that lit up his face. James could have sworn he heard girls near him swooning. "Sure James. Is Cora alright with it?"

"She thought I was overreacting, but told me she was okay with it if it didn't mess with anyone's grades. It's not, is it?" James gave a doubtful glance at Louis, who laughed.

"I'm already ahead of most of my classes." Louis's blue eyes moved over James's shoulder and narrowed. "I think Cora might be sick or something. She just ran out."

"Shit. Thanks Louis. Talk to you in Herbology," James called as he ran towards the Great Hall doors.

He didn't have to look far to find her. Cora was sitting on the steps leading up to the second floor, holding her knees. James pulled her into his side, then realized she was crying. After she calmed down, he was going to go kill his cousins and maybe even his sister too.

"What happened?" he asked her quietly. The Entrance Hall was practically empty, but he still didn't want others hearing them.

Cora just shook her head and handed him a letter that he hadn't noticed before. It looked very proper and crisp. He read it with wide eyes, growing angrier.

_Corabelle, _

_Jacob and Isabelle Bobbin have heard from unnamed sources about your pregnancy with James Sirius Potter. They have little to say in your punishment, as you are of age. They would like to inform you that they are very disappointed and saddened at the shame you have brought upon their family. _

_Corabelle Elizabeth Bobbin, you are hereby disowned and struck from the family tree and any descendents thereafter. All of your possessions will be transferred to your personal vault, along with the items left for you in Wanda Elizabeth Bobbin's Last Will and Testament. Any attempt to contact Jacob and Isabelle Bobbin should be issued through a third party. Any contact with Jack Richard Bobbin will be met with legal action. _

_Jacob and Isabelle Bobbin would also like to inform you that they will be contacting Headmaster Filius Flitwick with their suggestion to strip you of your Head Girl status. _

_If you have any questions, comments, or concerns please contact me through owl. _

_Dearest Wishes,  
Ollie Smith _

Then there, at the bottom, was a little note from the letter writer.

_P.S. My sincerest congratulations on the pregnancy, Cora. It you need any help at all, please do not hesitate to contact me. One of my business partners would be glad to take any cases you have in the future. Please let me know how the birth comes along. _

James put his face in Cora's hair, unable to speak for a very long moment. What kind of parent would do that to their child? Apparently Cora's parents. There was something so _wrong_ about the letter that made James sick to the stomach.

"I shouldn't be so surprised," Cora commented weakly. "Of course they would react like this."

James's frown deepened. "You don't have to worry about a thing, Cor. Whether or not you like it, you're part of my family now. Mum and Dad would love to have you in the house, and if you hate it there, you can stay at the Burrow or even with one of my Aunts and Uncles. You're now part of one of the largest families in the Wizarding World." He pulled away to let her know that he was serious about that. Her parents might have been uncaring demons, but his weren't.

Tears welled in Cora's eyes and she pressed her face into his neck. "I love you, James Potter."

James pulled her close and sighed. "I love you too."

* * *

Just in case anyone is wondering about the Weasley-Potter-Lupin-Scamander-Malfoy-Bobbin (that's a mouthful) ages and Houses at this point in time, here you go.

Teddy – 24 – Gryffindor – Graduated  
Victorie – 23 – Ravenclaw – Graduated  
Trevor Bobbin – 21 – Hufflepuff – Graduated  
Dominique – 20 – Gryffindor – Graduated  
Molly – 20 – Gryffindor – Graduated  
Fred – 18 – Gryffindor – Seventh Year  
James – 17 – Gryffindor – Seventh Year  
Cora – 17 – Gryffindor – Seventh Year  
Louis – 17 – Hufflepuff – Seventh Year  
Albus – 16 – Slytherin – Fifth Year  
Rose – 16 – Gryffindor – Fifth Year  
Roxanne – 15 – Gryffindor – Fifth Year  
Scorpius – 15 – Slytherin – Fifth Year  
Jack Bobbin – 15 – Slytherin – Fifth Year  
Lucy – 14 – Ravenclaw – Fourth Year  
Lily – 13 – Gryffindor – Third Year  
Hugo – 13 – Gryffindor – Third Year  
Lorcan – 12 – Hufflepuff – First Year  
Lysander – 12 – Hufflepuff – First Year


	4. M4: James Wins at Romance

So, I hope people enjoy this chapter. I enjoy it myself. James makes me smile most of the time. Cora's shy, though, so I try to push her out of her shell to mixed results. Poo. I had another character named Cora once who acted nothing like this. Weird.

Well, enjoy! Or point and laugh. That's good too. :D

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling's the one the mega bucks. Me? I'm broke. Woe.

* * *

**Winning at Everything **

**Chapter Four: James Wins at Romance**

_Month Four: Fourteen Weeks – February 14, 2022 – Valentine's Day _

The Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff match was in four days and James Potter was going to be using up all his luck beforehand. But this was one of the few things that James considered (and he hated to say it, but it was true) more important than quidditch. Not that his team needed luck. They were the best because of how well they played and nothing else. Plus, Slytherin had been flattened by Ravenclaw. James wasn't sure if that made him scared of playing against Ravenclaw or gleeful that Slytherin had lost. It was a dilemma that James was happy to let plague his mind instead of his more immediate problem of wanting to throw up.

James was a Gryffindor, though, so when he walked into the common room he didn't hesitate in walking to where Cora was watching Fred and Roxanne have a heated chess match. The days after Cora had been disowned had been hard on her, but James and Albus had banded together to make sure Jack and Cora got to still see each other with no one the wiser. The threat of Cora having her Head Girl Status revoked was also put to rest when Flitwick had called her to his office and acted completely sympathetic. Though she had gotten quite a few detentions. You wouldn't have known it, but teen pregnancy wasn't exactly uncommon in Hogwarts. It was just usually kept quiet.

"Cora, can you come with me for a bit?" James whispered.

Cora blinked, but nodded. "Sure, see you guys." Thankfully, she missed the wicked smirk Fred sent him over her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Cora asked as they stepped out of the common room. He could feel her looking over his outfit and shifted a bit. Lily and Hugo (who was remarkably good with fashion) had helped dress him for the occasion. The casual black slacks and slightly unbuttoned white shirt seemed a bit much, but it was better than dress robes, which was really too formal.

James just took her hand and hoped she couldn't tell it was sweating. "I just want to show you something." Cora gave him a strange look. She still squeezed his hand though, so he thought he was doing pretty good. He hadn't bolted yet. That was always a good thing.

At the entrance to the Room of Requirement, James pulled Cora to a stop and began pacing. He was a little disappointed that the door looked so unassuming, but was pleasantly surprised at the way the Room had transformed inside.

It looked a lot like the Great Hall, but dimmer. The sky in the ceiling was cloudless and filled with stars, while all the tables were absent. A slow ballad from the Golden Knuts (Cora's favorite band) was playing softly throughout the room, while several fireplaces were lit along the walls.

It was perfect. James wished for a moment he could hug the room, but that would be a bit awkward. For everyone.

With a grin at Cora, he pulled her to the middle of the room, while she gaped around them in awe. The candles hanging in the air gave Cora's hair a golden tint, while it made her skin glow. James couldn't stop staring at her and wondering why such a wonderful girl was with him. She didn't care about how famous his father was, or how many pranks he had pulled while in school. Before being disowned she had been as rich, if not richer, than the Potters were. James was just a goof-off and Cora didn't seem to mind at all.

"What's this all about?" Cora asked with a grin.

James pulled her into a slow waltz. He only knew the most basic steps and that was only because Teddy had been bored one day and had tried to teach James, Albus, and Hugo. The other two had taken it up like fish to water, but James, like his father, had two left feet.

"Happy Valentine's Day," James told her softly. He took a moment to slowly twirl her, proud of himself when he didn't crash her into anything. The fact they were in the middle of an empty room didn't matter. James was _bad_ at dancing.

Cora smiled up at him. "Happy Valentine's Day to you."

James had asked advice of every single adult male in his family, even Uncle Charlie. It had been his father and, surprisingly, Uncle Percy who had given him the best advice: say everything. His mother had been unexpectedly giddy when he had written to them, and Trevor Bobbin had actually been pretty cool about the question James had asked him and replied in the affirmative.

Bringing them to a stop, James took both of Cora's hands in his own. "Cora, I didn't really notice you at all until you tried to take points off of me last year. That's probably because my head hadn't really deflated until then. Couldn't see past my own nose and all that." He smiled a little wryly.

"I am glad that your ego is an average size now," Cora commented with an amused grin.

"Me too," James agreed. "You know, I didn't actually expect us to last very long. I thought you'd get tired of me after a while, or not understand my sense of humor like most people. They're think that I'm just like my Granddad James since I'm named after him, but you know I'm bollocks at transfiguration. They get to know me and don't really stick around once they realize I'm not what they thought at first, but you didn't. I think you actually liked me more after that."

"I did, you know," Cora said quietly.

James rested his forehead against hers and continued. "I guess I just want you to know, I love you. Really love you, more than anything. We have the same taste in quidditch teams and music. You also like the legs of chocolate frogs, while I like the head so we can always share them. I know we started a bit too soon on the whole baby thing, but I don't really regret it that much. It's a little piece of me and you, and if there's anyone who could make me better, that's you."

Cora's lip trembled. "Oh James..."

It seemed all the nerves that had been building in James for the last few days had faded away in an instant. With a devil-may-care grin, he lifted his head and slipped a hand into his pocket. "So, I know we should probably wait, we're only seventeen, but I don't bloody hell care what anyone thinks about us. We're doing this whole thing backwards, but that's how I like it. I want to spend the rest of my life sharing chocolate frogs with you and trying to out scream you when a bludger misses someone at a match." He took a breath and pulled his hand out of his pocket. "So, Cora, will you marry me?"

There was a thick silence as Cora stared at the ring in James's hand. It was gold, with a single round diamond. It had reminded James of Cora the instant he had seen it: beautiful, but not over-the-top. Lily had absolutely died when she had seen it.

Cora let out a wet laugh and threw her arms around his shoulders. "Oh James. Yes. _Yes_."

A grin big enough to hurt plastered onto his face as he pulled Cora to him and spun her around. He didn't know if he had ever been happier than that moment. She had said _yes_! He was going to marry the love of his life and have a family with her.

The whole castle probably heard it when James yelled to the common room "SHE SAID YES!"


	5. M5: James Wins at Identifying Body Parts

Short chapter, but yay anyway! James is fun to write sometimes. Oh, and Madam Wood is Oliver Wood's wife, and shall remain nameless. Haha. Almost everyone is connected to a canon character in some way. :D

Thanks for the reviews and the fav and "follows"! Kisses! Hugs!

(Also, I'm really, really surprised at how fast I've written these. I'm ahead to chapter eight. Whoah.)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it! Nope, nope.

* * *

**Winning at Everything **

**Chapter Five: James Wins at Identifying Body Parts **

_Month Five: Eighteen Weeks – March 13, 2022 _

Despite the fact that they were chances to see the baby, appointments with Madam Wood were boring. The woman would wave her wand and an indistinct picture of a baby shaped object would appear over Cora's stomach along with a long string of words that were almost impossible to read backwards. Then Wood would rattle off some instructions and questions that only Cora seemed to understand and they would be on their way.

Over all it was boring. James was also under the impression women really did know another language that men didn't. He always left the infirmary more confused than when he had went in.

That time was no different. The baby looked more, well, baby-like that it had before and was steadily looking a lot like a small human being. James spent the majority of the visit watching the picture and trying to figure out if it looked more like him or Cora.

Then James noticed something. "Hey, what's that?" he asked while pointing out the strange lump on the baby's bottom. Or at least it looked like a bottom. The other side had a face, at least.

Both Cora and Wood stared at what he was pointing at for a moment. Wood then smiled and crossed her arms. "That's his genitals." Cora took an awed breath.

He blinked in confusion. That didn't make any sense. "It's what? That's not bad, right?" He was even more confused when Cora began to laugh.

Wood just rolled her eyes. "His genitals. You're having a boy, Mr. Potter."

"Ge-" It clicked and James gaped at the image in front of him. "It's a boy?" He turned to Cora, not knowing whether to smile or still gape in shock. "We're having a boy?"

Cora nodded, still giggling, but grinning wide at the same time. "A boy."

James gave Cora a deep kiss, then couldn't stop himself from hugging Madam Wood around the waist. He would have to write his dad and Teddy and Granddad Arthur and... He was having a son!


	6. M6: James and Cora Win at Names

It's another kind of short chapter, but yay for what it has in it! Over half way to the end! Dang, I really didn't think I could write these this fast. It's the obsession with pregnancy, I tell you. My biological clock has been going off for a while now. ;P

Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the favs, reviews, and "follows"! LOVE!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Cora. I do not own her Aunt Melinda. I do own this computer I'm writing on and the chicken nuggets I just ate. Woo! CHICKEN NUGGETS! YEAH!

* * *

**Winning at Everything **

**Chapter Six: James and Cora Win at Names**

_Month Six: Twenty-Two Weeks – April 10, 2022 _

"I think I'd like his middle name to be Harry," Cora spoke quietly.

James rose his head up from where he was laying it just below her abdomen. The slightly rounded belly Cora had had months ago was now about twenty times larger than it had been. He was a bit fascinated with it and had taken to staring at it for lengths of time. Just days before he had felt the baby _move_. There was a kid in there. It was mind blowing.

Her words had distracted him from his belly watching. "You want to name him after Dad?" James was kind of awed about that.

Cora blushed lightly. "Not his first name. I don't think the world is ready for another Harry Potter, but I think it's nice for a middle name." She looked down at her stomach and smiled. "Your father's a great man."

James looked at the bump too. "I like it. Dad'll be ecstatic. This means we have to think about a first name that sounds good with Harry, though."

Cora thought for a moment. "Anthony?"

She didn't seem too sure about it, and neither did James. "Anthony Harry Potter. I don't know. Maybe we can put that one on hold or something. What about Gryffin?"

Cora rolled her eyes. "No. He'll be bullied all the time if he's put into another house, especially Slytherin."

"But he'll be a Gryffindor. Both of us are," James protested.

"Look at your brother. Your parents were in Gryffindor and he was sorted into Slytherin," she pointed out.

James shook his head. "Okay, okay, not Gryffin, though I still say the only reason Al was sorted into Slytherin was because he wanted to make me mad."

Cora chuckled. "If you say so." She stuck out her tongue when James made a face at her. "Aunt Melinda was going to name Darren Romulus..."

James shook his head frantically in disagreement. "Cor, that's just asking for our kid to bitten by a werewolf."

"Oh yeah," Cora muttered. "I swear the Wizarding World has a curse on names. What about Michael? It's nice and normal."

"That's too normal. We should name him something like Thor. God of Thunder!"

She laughed. "The only way I'm naming my child Thor is if I'm overdosed on pain relief potions."

"There goes having an awesome name," James told her with a fake pout. "I don't know, Elliot?"

"I like it, but not as a name for one of my own children, if that makes sense. Caspar?"

He gave her a strange look. "That's just a weird name. What about... Liam?"

Cora thought for a moment. "Liam Harry Potter. I really like that."

James smiled and kissed the baby bump. "Liam Potter. I like it too. It didn't take very long to name him."

Cora ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. "Well, maybe you're just really good at naming kids. I wonder what he'll look like..."

James smiled softly. "My hair, your eyes, no glasses, your chin, my nose, and Dad's knobby knees. Or something like that." At Cora's grin he blushed. "What?"

"You're amazing."

James leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers. "So you keep telling me. I think you're the amazing one of this couple."

Cora's arms wound around his neck. "Then maybe we can share the amazing."

Not a lot of talking happened after that.

* * *

_Most of those names are ones I went through while trying to name this kid. It was so hard. Once I stumbled onto Liam there was really no other choice for me. It just fit and the little James and Cora in my head agreed wholeheartedly. The only other name I could really see was Thor, but... well. That's probably my Avengers obsession showing through. Haha. _


	7. M7: Cora Wins at Screaming

I've realized that the only way I can write this story is if I have Can't Fight This Feeling (Rock of Ages Version) on repeat. I don't understand my own mind. That's nothing new, though. Oh well.

Hope people enjoy! Oh, yeah, and this story has nothing to do with the website of the same name, though the website is fun. :D I also like PassiveAggressiveNotes. Go there sometime.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, totally not mine. I'm telling you.

* * *

**Winning at Everything **

**Chapter Seven: Cora Wins at Screaming **

_Month Seven: Twenty-Six Weeks – May 8, 2022 _

Slytherin versus Hufflepuff games were always a bit of a conflicted time for James. On one hand, one of his favorite cousins, Louis, was captain of the Hufflepuff team. On the other hand, his little brother was a chaser on the Slytherin team. It usually amounted to James sitting with Lucy in the Ravenclaw area of the stands and cheering on both teams.

That match was the same. Cora had a little loyalty with Hufflepuff, being her older brother's old house and had become quite good friends with Louis over the time they spent doing rounds together. She also had a brother playing chaser for Slytherin too. That meant Cora and James were both sitting with the Ravens with Lucy, Lily, and Hugo. It had been somewhat of a struggle for Cora to get up the stands with her stomach, but James knew that everyone was sick of seeing the inside of the castle. NEWTs might have been important, but there was only so much you could take before insanity set in.

Though if you asked everyone else, they'd tell you James and Cora were already insane, what with the screaming.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO AIM?"

"CONGRATULATIONS ON HITTING YOUR OWN TEAMMATE!"

"FINNIGAN THAT WAS PATHETIC!"

"TRY CATCHING THE QUAFFLE AL!"

"IT'S CALLED PASSING JACK!"

"FOUL!"

"ARE YOU BLIND HOOCH?"

"THE GOAL IS RIGHT THERE MALFOY!"

An hour into the game, James was already getting hoarse. It was exhilarating though, even if it was frustrating that his brother wasn't at his peek. James was definitely going to ask about that later.

"I swear the only good beater on this pitch is Louis," Cora told him, leaning into his side.

James agreed, "I don't know why Nott gave the okay for the Zabini twins to join the team. They make terrible beaters."

"They keep aiming for the arms!" Cora said angrily. "That's a horrible tactic! You aim for the head or the stomach, to get them out of the match. They're Slytherins. You'd think they'd know this!"

"Oh no, another one," Lily said breathlessly. She looked a little pale as she watched James and Cora talking.

James could only smirk. His mother had commented once that the world had been blessed when James had gotten no talent for beating. He couldn't help it that he leaned toward a more brutal type of quidditch. It wasn't a real match until someone got an injury. He'd learned very quickly into his relationship that Cora was the same way. It was why the Falcons were their favorite team.

"Your brother and Nott are the only ones on the Slytherin team that are playing decently. I taught Al better than this!" James said. He didn't try to comfort his sister. There wasn't really anything to comfort her with. What she feared was true, to his amusement.

"I heard in the library that Al and Scorpius had a fight. I haven't gotten a chance the talk to him yet," Lily told them. She was getting a bit of color in her face since no one had mentioned beating in the last sentence.

Hugo shook his head. "I bet Nott's angry at that. Al, Scorpius, and Jack are only so good because they work so well together." At James's flat look, Hugo amended his statement. "I mean, Al's good, but if he's angry he makes mistakes."

James sighed. "Yeah that's Al."

"I can tell Jack's frustrated from here," Cora told them. "He's not passing unless he absolutely has to, and that's not good for him. He works better if he's working with people."

"Goyle's good at keeping for a third year at least," Hugo said. "Nott made a good decision when he picked him."

Lily looked insulted. "I don't care how good Goyle is; he's still a jerk! I swear he put something in my cauldron in Potions last week."

James gave his sister a serious look. "Do want me to do something with him?" He might have been more worried about NEWTs and pregnancy that year instead of pranks, but he still knew how to humiliate someone if he had to. No one messed with his little sister. If James could get Albus to agree, the kid would be a great help, and it might even take his mind off of the blond brat.

Lily gave him a sly look that he had seen on his mother's face more than once. "No, I'm already taking care of it." James nodded. He knew that look enough to almost feel sorry for Goyle. Almost.

"HOW CAN YOU MISS A GOAL TWO FEET IN FRONT OF YOU?" Cora suddenly screamed. One had was holding her stomach while the other was making rude gestures at her brother.

Lily gave Cora dubious look and tugged on James's sleeve. "Is that the baby talking? She's usually quiet."

James laughed. "That's how she always is at matches."

"Congratulations, James, you're marrying someone just as crazy as you are," Lily muttered. She slapped him on the back.

"Thanks," he told her, smirking. "Though we prefer amazing and eccentric."

"Nott's going to the snitch!" Cora exclaimed, leaning forward to watch at the two seekers on the pitch went into a dive. James curled an arm around her shoulders just in case and watched with her.

Slytherin won, but only by eighty points. Everyone cheered anyway. It meant Gryffindor was in the lead for the Cup. What wasn't great about that?


	8. M8: James Wins at School

I'm feeling a little out of it, so when I read over it, I might not have gotten most of the mistakes. Sorry? But we're near the end. Two more chapters after this. :D

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowling (on the floor laughing). C'mon, that joke was funny! I can't help it that I feel like I've been drugged! Stop looking at me, Swan!

* * *

**Winning at Everything **

**Chapter Eight: James Wins at School **

_Month Eight: Thirty-One Weeks – June 12, 2022 _

James leaned back on the stone wall and let out a sigh. That was it. He was done. Never mind that there was a week or so left until school ended. There was nothing left for James to do. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup (by only sixty points, thanks to Ravenclaw, but they had still won it). He had just taken his last exam (Care of Magical Creatures). All that was left to do was laze around the castle, skive off classes, and laugh at the younger years.

There was the small problem of his future, but he already knew he was going into the Auror Program. The only NEWT that might give him problems for that was Transfiguration, but James was confident that he had at least gotten an E. So human transfiguration wasn't his strong suit. He was still an ace at Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms.

"Think he's sleeping?"

"No, he'd be on the ground."

James opened one eye to look at his cousin and fiance. "He can hear you."

"No, he can't," Fred responded.

Cora gave a halfhearted smile. "All men have selective hearing."

For a moment James tried to keep a disgruntled face, but couldn't make it. He stepped to Cora's side and gave her a small kiss. It seemed like every time he saw her the last few weeks he became giddy. Her stomach was now huge and was like a magnet to everyone's hands, even James's. It made the girl horribly embarrassed, so James had tried to run interference. If that meant he had to have his hands on her all the time, he wasn't complaining.

"How was the exam?" he asked.

Cora shrugged, while Fred grinned. "I say I'll get an O."

"Easy for you to say," Cora muttered. "You didn't have a kid kicking your bladder. I thought I was going to wet myself."

James really couldn't stop the laugh. He tried to look concerned, but, really, she should have known that would have made him laugh. "Y-You need t-to go to the l-loo?"

Cora huffed, but smiled anyway. "There's a boy's room on this floor, right? I feel like being a rebel."

Fred snorted. "I think you've done enough rebelling."

Cora made a face at him. "I thought you and James thought there was no such thing."

"Too right," James said.

"Then all I have to say is 'don't get caught, kiddies.' See you outside," Fred said with a grin. He walked out of the Entrance Hall doors, letting out a "whoop" that James heard from where he was standing.

Cora turned to him. "I really do have to go. Where's the closest?"

James snickered, but showed her anyway. He stood outside while she was in there, letting his mind stay blank. For the rest of the term he wanted his mind blank as it could be. There would be no serious thinking while there was nothing important to worry about.

After Cora was done, they walked out to the lake, where a large group of seventh years were lying about and celebrating the ending of exams. Fred was flirting with Samantha Thomas, while Louis, David Finnigan, Warren Smith, and Terrance Moore were having a four-way wrestling match that a few girls were half watching as they spoke amongst themselves.

James pulled Cora to sit under the a nearby tree, next to Dan Bole and Johnny Perks. Both were on the Gryffindor quidditch team and were playing a fierce game of Exploding Snap. The two barely noticed their arrival, waving distractedly in their direction.

"Samantha always complains about how much she hates Fred," Cora commented.

James smirked. "She doesn't seem like she hates him that much right now." It was true. The girl's cheeks were red, and she was grinning widely.

"I know. The girls dorm all think they'll be together by the end of the year," Cora told him. "I think it'll take a little longer. Samantha's stubborn."

James slipped an arm around Cora's shoulders and leaned back into the tree. He titled his head up and relaxed. "So is Fred. It's a Weasley trait."

She curled into his side. One of James's hands unconsciously moved to rest on her stomach. Her hand settled on top of his and she let out a sigh. "I'll miss this."

"Me too," James agreed. There was something, for lack of a better term, magical about Hogwarts. He had finally come to understand why his dad always became a little wistful when talking about the castle. It was like a second home, where so much of his life had happened. Knowing he was leaving was like moving away from a friend. He was ready, but it was still a daunting prospect.

"I'll miss the free quidditch matches the most, I think," Cora said lightly.

James snickered. "I don't know. I think I'll miss detentions."

"Oh yes, lines. Those were my favorites," she commented. Her voice was amused and it made James smile.

"I've always liked scrubbing floors, myself," James told her.

Cora laughed. "Who can't like lines? 'Hogwarts is a place for learning.' The irony of them is the best."

James chuckled into her hair. "I think we've both proven Hogwarts can be for a lot more than learning."

"Yes, we have. You especially, Mr. Potter," said Cora with a grin.

James smiled. "I'm still not done yet. The Leaving Feast will be marvelous."

"Do you have a plan yet?" she asked.

"We're working on it," he said with a shrug.

"You should make it colorful," Cora suggested. "With some sort of music."

James smirked wide. "Dad and Uncle George could get us some fireworks. I'm sure I know the charm to change the color of the candles." He kissed her forehead. "We might not be Marauders or heroes, but they'll never forget us."

Cora's hand squeezed his. "I don't know how they could."

The Leaving Feast of 2022 featured dancing tableware; fireworks of red, yellow, blue, and green; candles that spelled words in the air; and a loud rock song from 2015. The tables in the Great Hall never did lose the tint of color they had been dyed to match their houses. The staff table would still be a nice royal purple for many years after.


	9. M9: Cora Wins at Job Opportunities

Sorry this took so gosh darn long, considering how fast I put the others up. D: The last chapter's giving me some trouble, but it shouldn't be too long in coming. Promise.

Woo! On the way to the end. Weird. This is the only chapter, besides the first, to not be written while listening to Can't Fight This Feeling. I'm telling you, my mind is _weird_. Haha.

THANK YOU for the reviews, "follows", and favs! You all get hugs! I'd give kisses, but that might become a little awkward. ;P

**Disclaimer:** Tis not mine, darlings. I write more towards the vampire/werewolf genre, myself. One day I WILL get my novel published! (and then sneak onto FFnet and write my own fanfiction... What? I didn't say anything! You heard nothing! Nothing! _Obliviate_!)

* * *

**Winning at Everything **

**Chapter Nine: Cora Wins at Job Opportunities  
(While James Wins at the Future and Harry Wins at Making Things Better)**

_Month Nine: Thirty-Five Weeks – July 10, 2022 _

James yawned walked into the sitting room. Albus was asleep on the sofa, a book setting over his face to block out the light. Lily was across the room with Hugo, both of them throwing light things on Albus. There was quite a pile on his little brother. James was pretty sure there were a couple of quills and some chocolate frog cards littered around him. Chuckling at his sister's and cousin's antics, he gave them a smirk as he headed for the kitchen. He found his mother sitting at the kitchen table, writing something.

"Hey Mum," he greeted.

Ginny Potter looked up at him with a welcoming smile. "Hey James. How was work?"

"Interesting," James replied. It was always interesting at his Uncle's store. The summer job Fred, Louis, and James had been offered was fun and would look good on a resume. Not that James really needed that. His father was the head of the Auror department after all. But Louis wanted to work with magical creatures and Fred wanted to take over for his father.

"I can tell. You look exhausted." Ginny smirked. "George didn't have you test anything, did he?"

She asked that every time he came home. "No, but Louis might have blue hair for a while."

"Accidental, of course," Ginny said, smirk growing into a smile.

"Of course," James agreed. "Where's Cora?"

Ginny sent him a sly smile that had him rolling his eyes. "She's upstairs. Your father wanted to talk to her."

James frowned. "Why?"

"He just wanted to know how she's settling in. You don't have to worry. It's my job to threaten her, and I've already done that a year ago," she said.

That did not relieve him. "You threatened her?" James couldn't help that his voice rose a bit.

Ginny waved a hand. "That's water under the bridge, dear."

James pointed a finger at his mother. "I'll speak to you later about this." Ginny just smiled serenely.

James walked up to the hallway and stopped by Cora's door. Ginny hadn't let them share a room, but James and his father had been working on trying to get the woman to relent. James was determined to have Cora share a room with him, especially when the baby came. Just because they were going to wait until the baby was born to have a wedding didn't mean they thought think of themselves as unwed. The wedding was only going to be for show, really.

He paused when he heard his father's voice. "It can be overwhelming."

Cora's voice came next, quiet, but a bit amused. "There's just so many people. And they're all paying me so much attention. I'm really only used to my brothers."

"Don't worry," Harry replied. "You do get used to it. I wouldn't have it any other way now. Just remember there's always a room you can hide in or people that you can have a 'private' talk with. Helping in the kitchen works too. James and I can cover for you whenever. Albus is the same way."

James smiled when he heard Cora laugh, even though he was confused. "Thank you, Harry."

The door squeaked slightly when James pushed it open. "Dad, stop hitting on my girlfriend. Mum's just downstairs."

Harry gave James a stern look, but Cora laughed. "Who says I'm not hitting on him?" Cora blushed immediately after she said it, giving Harry an embarrassed look that made James laugh.

His father shook his head and stood. "I'll leave you two to sort this one out," Harry said, clapping James on the shoulder as he walked out.

James walked to the bed and fell back onto it. "What did you and Dad talk about?"

"He just asked how I was settling in here with everything," Cora told him, laying herself back so she was beside him. James slipped an arm under her head.

He turned his head to look at her. "And how are you settling in with everything?"

Cora looked up at him with a flat look. "Like I've been telling you, I'm fine. There's just a lot of people all the time. They're all so _nice_. I didn't expect that, I guess. It's a little scary sometimes."

"I'll scare the big bad uncles and aunts away from you, if you need me too," James told her with an amused look.

Cora's hand lightly slapped him on the chest. "Shut up, I'm not used to big families. In my house it was easy to get lost in and get away from everyone. I don't know how to deal with people everywhere."

James frowned and turned onto his side. He raised himself up on an elbow and looked down at her. "Are you really okay here? Because if you're not just say the word and I'll use my trust to get us a nice flat somewhere in an instant."

Cora shook her head quickly. "I really do like it here, James. I'm not saying I want to leave or anything. You're family's really good at giving me alone time if I go up here. I love them already. Your dad was just telling me he knew how I felt. He got used to it, and I already am. It's just a little overwhelming sometimes."

"You do know you just have to say the word, right?" James told her seriously. "Any time you want to be alone just let me know and I'll tell everyone to get away." He didn't really understand it, but that didn't mean he didn't accept that Cora felt that way. The way her parents were meant that Cora had spent a lot of time on her own growing up. Her brothers also had personalities that were standoffish, though Jack seemed pretty sociable. James figured his family could be a bit much sometimes. Albus had been telling everyone to leave him alone since he had started talking.

Cora smiled softly at him. "Thank you," she said quietly. Her hand slipped behind his neck and twisted his hair between her fingers. Her head lifted up to meet his when he bent to kiss her.

A pecking at the window broke them apart. James sent the owls at the window a dirty look. They hadn't had much time to spend alone together since school had ended. Something was always breaking them up.

"I'll get it," James muttered. When he opened the window the two owls each dropped an envelope on the bed, then flew back out the window.

"It's our NEWT results," Cora said. She was sitting up and holding one of the envelopes carefully in one hand.

James kissed her on the cheek and picked up the other envelope. He sat beside her and gave her a grin. "Open them at the same time?"

Cora gave a shaky nod. "Okay."

James quickly opened his letter and read the contents. Seven NEWTs. He'd gotten an Outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures, DADA, and Charms. The others he'd gotten Exceeding Expectations in, which were Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology. He couldn't help grinning to himself.

Cora laughed at his side. When he looked at her, she was grinning widely at the parchment in her hands. "I really didn't think I'd do this well," she said in awe.

James took the parchment out of her hands and handed her his own. It was just as he'd suspected, and it made him grin wider. Eight NEWTs. She'd gotten Outstanding in Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbology, while getting Exceeding Expectations in DADA, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy. The last was an Acceptable in Divination. It made him just as proud of her as he was of himself, maybe more. She had been Head Girl for a reason. It certainly wasn't because she had a spotless record, that was for sure.

"I told you that you'd do well. You studied plenty," James told her.

Cora grinned up at him. "And look at you! You'll be in the training program for sure! You don't even need anyone to put a good word in for you!" She pressed a kiss to his lips.

James purposely didn't mention Cora's plans for the future, though she had a lot of options open for her. Before everything had happened she'd been planning to help her brother run the family business of apothecaries across Britain. She had been at a loss for what to do after her family had disowned her and was still trying to decide.

James stood and pulled Cora up with him, careful of her large stomach. "Let's show these off. Mum'll make cake."

Cora grinned. "Chocolate?"

James gave a wicked smile. "Triple fudge."

Cora laughed as they made their way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Ginny and Harry both cheered over the results, while Lily and Hugo gave their congratulations. Albus rolled his eyes, but smiled at Cora and slapped James on the back. Ginny agreed to make a triple fudge cake at James's request.

James and Harry started talking about the Auror Training Program, while Cora listened at his side. She made a comment every now and then, but was quiet for the most part, looking at the results in her hand.

"Cora, what are your plans for the future?" Harry asked lightly, once there was a lull in his and James's conversation. James winced slightly.

Cora frowned down at her results. "I don't know. I was going to take over a branch of the family's store, like Aunt Melinda did, but that's not possible anymore."

Albus, who had stayed in the kitchen after Lily and Hugo had left, spoke, "There's a lot you can do with those grades, you know."

"Yeah," Cora agreed quietly.

Harry sat back in his seat and gave Cora a serious look. "Once the baby's born that'll be a lot of work by itself, for both of you, but there's a lot of people willing to babysit. There's always open positions in the Ministry. Hermione's department is looking for people and so is Jacobson's. I don't know how much you'd like the idea of working with portkey regulation and such, but you've got the NEWTs for it."

James hid a smile as Cora blinked at Harry in slight astonishment. "I-I don't know. I've never really thought about working for the Ministry."

Harry gave her a smile. "You've got a while to think it over, whatever you want to do. I know from Dean that St. Mungo's always has classes available for people who want to go into Healing. It's completely up to you." He looked over at James with a small grin. "Not all of us know what we want to do by the age three."

James just gave a carefree grin, while Albus snorted. "Yeah, Al, like you're not already planning to become an Unspeakable," James told his brother. Albus responded with a rude gesture.

"Boys," Ginny admonished without even turning around.

Cora's voice was quiet when she spoke. "I think I'd like to be a Healer."

James smiled, while Albus and Harry smirked. It was Albus who said what the two almost identical Potters were thinking. "With this guy, you'll need to be a Healer."

James mirrored Albus's rude gesture, but Cora snorted and gave a large smile. James really couldn't stay mad when she looked so happy. The future looked bright.


	10. M10: James and Cora Win at Everything

Last chapter! Woot! /High fives herself/ Sorry it took so long! I'm still a little iffy about it, but gah! I guess I just was too worried about making the birth live up to the whole pregnancy. I also thought this chapter would be longer. Oh well.

Thank you all so much for the "follows", favorites, and reviews. I'm so proud. Hugs! HUGS! /wipes tears/ You guys...

Writing this gave me flashbacks of my nephew's birth. My cousin was in labor from eight at night to three p.m. the next day and had to push for three hours. By the time my little nephew was in the room with us (he'd had some breathing troubles) I had been awake for thirty something hours.

So think before you open your legs girls! Haha.

Fun Fact: Cora's due date was August 14th. The birth date, though, is right between Harry's and Ginny's. Haha. Also, if Harry wasn't premature, he would have been conceived sometime in mid-November. James and Lily were keeping warm in those cold nights. XD Haha. I'm funny. I am!

**Disclaimer:** Nope. After nine chapters you should know I don't own Harry Potter. After all, J. K. Rowling is a Hufflepuff, and I'm a Slytherin. Mmhmm.

* * *

**Winning at Everything **

**Chapter Ten: James and Cora Win at Everything **

_Month Ten: Thirty-Eight Weeks and Three Days – August 3, 2022 – Day of Birth _

When asked later what the labor was like, James just gave a wide eyed look and shrugged. His cousins had all looked at him strangely, but the fathers in the room had nodded in understanding. It was a blur that was burned into his mind, and while that didn't make any sense, even to James, it was the only thing he could think to describe it.

He'd been at the shop when his mother had floo called Uncle George and told him that Cora had been sent to St. Mungo's. Louis and George had stayed behind to contact the rest of the family, while James had gone straight to St. Mungo's and had a small argument with the Welcome Witch. Ginny, Albus, and Lily were in the room with Cora, who was talking quietly to a healer while Ginny put in small comments. James had walked straight to them, and listened to the conversation.

That started the longest five hours of James's life. It seemed every little bit, horrible pains would hit Cora and there was very little James could do except hold her hand until the pain passed. It was nerve wracking and he didn't know how people hadn't gone crazy around him. Cora had it even worse, as she had to deal with the pain.

By the time the baby was really coming it was nine in the evening and there was quite a crowd in the hallway outside of the room. James, his mother, and Trevor, who hadn't been very accepting of his parents' decisions, were in the room with the healers.

James remembered screaming. He remembered encouragements to push and Cora's weak murmurs that she was _trying_. He remembered excitement and terror in equal amounts.

He remembered that small, strong, wonderful scream of his newborn son.

The Healers were quick and efficient as they cleaned the small baby. It seemed like seconds, or maybe hours, before a short Healer gently laid a wrapped bundle in Cora's weak arms. Jame stared at the small red face that was way too calm for the room around them.

James cried a little. That was okay, though, because Cora and Ginny were crying too, and Trevor was stiff like he was holding back tears.

"We'll tell the family," Ginny said wetly, and dragged Trevor from the room. James didn't pay much attention, eyes glued to the face of his son.

Eyes opened to show dark, dark blue. "His eyes are blue," James commented. His voice did not have a wobble to it. It didn't.

Cora sniffed. "Don't worry. All babies have blue eyes at first. They change later."

"Oh," James said. "He looks like me."

"It's the nose," Cora said. Her voice sounded like she would burst into tears any moment. "He has your hair too."

And he did. The full head of dark hair under a blue cap was messy, just like James's, Albus's, and his father's had always been. "If his eyes change to green, I'm killing Al."

Cora snickered. Her head bent to where she could press a kiss to the baby's forehead. Blue eyes stared at her solemnly. "He looks like a Liam. I was so scared he wouldn't and we'd have to change the name." She sounded like she was crying again.

James reached out a hand and softly, _softly_, touched the baby's cheek. "We're just great at naming kids." A small soft hand reached up and locked around his index finger in a surprisingly tight grip for such a small hand. "Nice to meet you, Liam," James said in a small voice. There was a lump in his throat, again.

Cora let out a quiet sob. "I love him so much. I didn't know I'd love him this much," she blurted.

"Me too," James whispered. It felt like he had ripped out his heart, and it turned out to be a baby. The baby really was a little piece of him.

About ten minutes later of whispered conversation, James held Liam in his arms, while Cora fell into a deep sleep. James took a minute to feel the baby in his arms and speak quietly to him, before walking out into the hallway.

Instantly, everyone in the hallway crowded around him. Liam was still awake, and was looking around at all the faces above him. James grinned at the people around him. His face felt like it would split from how wide his grin was.

"Everyone, meet Liam Harry Potter," James announced.

There was a shuffle among the people around him. His father had a rather large grin on his face and his eyes looked a little wet. James just grinned back at him, then looked back down at his son. The infant's eyes were once again trained on him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. He'd have to let the kid know that while he was great, he really wasn't that interesting.

"Kind of small for how big Cora's stomach was," Fred said in the silence.

James made a face at his cousin. "Shut up, you're the Godfather." Fred gaped.

"May I hold him?"

James looked to his mother, who was staring down at Liam like he was a daring quidditch play. Despite the fact that handing Liam over was like ripping his heart out, he still carefully passed the baby over to his mother. If there was anyone he would trust with his son, it would be Ginny.

That started a round over everyone holding the little baby at least once. Fred, Louis, and Albus all crowded around James and fired off question after question that left James dazed.

"Did it really hurt as much as Mum always said?" Albus finally asked after the questions came to an end.

James shrugged. "How should I know? I didn't give birth. There was a lot of screaming, though." His eyes kept sliding over to where his father was holding Liam and chatting happily with Grandad Arthur.

There was a quiet, high pitched whine. "Here you go, James," Harry said. "He's had about enough of his Granddads."

It was a relief to finally have his son back in his arms, even if the baby was shifting uneasily with his face in a grimace. James shushed the baby like he had seen Cora do when she had been holding the baby before.

"Why Liam?" Fred asked.

James shrugged. "Cora wouldn't let me name him Thor or Gryffin."

Louis laughed and muttered, "Thank Merlin for that. The poor kid."

"Thor and Gryffin are awesome names," James told him.

"You keep telling yourself that, James," was Louis's response.

Fred pushed Louis's shoulder. "It's because he's a Hufflepuff. They can't appreciate the awesome."

James rolled his eyes. "I'll see you guys. I'm going to see if I can put him down. Everyone's got him all uncomfortable." In all honesty, James was just feeling nervous with everyone hovering around Liam so much. The little baby was shifting a little bit though, eyes clenched shut.

"Yeah, yeah," Fred said with a wave. James just gave him a look and moved back into the silent room where Cora was still sleeping.

After a while people started leaving, saying their goodbyes to Cora, James, and Liam quietly. Soon there was only Ginny and Harry left. Trevor had left to negotiate getting his little brother away from their parents for a little bit.

James had laid Liam beside Cora, who was finally awake and whispering quietly to the baby at her side. James was exhausted, and had transfigured the uncomfortable chair into a lounge chair that he was slowly falling to sleep on.

"Hey James."

James opened his eyes and looked to his father. The older male was crouching beside his chair and had a smile on his face. "Yeah Dad?"

"Your mother's going to stay here while I make sure Lily and Al haven't killed each other and get some sleep," Harry said. There was a smile on his face that hadn't gone away since James had told them Liam's name. It made James smile too.

"That's fine, Dad," James said. "Blood stains are hard to get out of the carpet."

Harry snorted. "Congratulations, son." Then he was out of the room, with the door closing quietly behind him.

James turned to look at Cora and Liam. Cora was gently rubbing her thumb over the hand was was gripping her finger, while Liam slept. She looked up at James with a grin that was only dampened because of her tired state.

James fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

_The End.  
_


End file.
